


Letting go of control

by Sarmaren



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Cheating, Daddy Kink, F/M, Flogging, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarmaren/pseuds/Sarmaren
Summary: Santana was fed up. She had a mountain of work at the office, people pulling her in every direction to make decisions and at home it was more of the same. But after meeting Brody, Santana didn't have to make any decisions at all,and it felt so good.





	Letting go of control

**Author's Note:**

> Written as another exchange written for Creamyfilling

It happened again, Santana was standing alone in the cold while waiting for her wife. She knew that Brittany had her head up in the clouds, it was one of the things that made Santana fall in love with the blonde, but it seemed that lately Brittany had been ghosting out on her more often than not. That she forgot their dates or weekend plans because something else came up and distracted her was more regular than her actually remembering.

Santana looked at her phone for any missed messages or calls for what would probably be the tenth time. They were supposed to have lunch and there Santana stood like an idiot waiting for Brittany who was more than twenty minutes late.

Santana was fed up. She had a mountain of work at the office, people pulling her in every direction to make decisions and at home it was more of the same. She made sure to buy and cook the food because Brittany got confused by recipes, Santana paid the bills, took care of the stupid cat Brittany had wanted, made sure that Brittany got her tickets whenever she had to travel for a tour. Santana felt like she had to control every single aspect of her life and she was tired of it.

With that thought in mind she headed to a nearby café, she needed to sit down and have a coffee. Food was forgotten, like usually for her when she was stressed food became an afterthought. Santana sat down after ordering and quickly grabbed her laptop from her bag. She might as well reply to some e-mails if she was going to sit there for the remainder of her lunch break.

She was so busy fuming over Brittany and trying to reply to every mail she had that she didn’t notice someone sitting down across from her until they cleared their voice.

“You either look like you really need some company or want to be completely alone.” Brody smiled at her from across the small table.

“Oh, hi.” They hadn’t seen each other in years, not since Santana got him beaten up by Finn. He looked even better now if that was possible. “Brody, how are you?” She didn’t have the energy for snide comments or a fight, she just hoped that Brody would leave as fast as he showed up.

“I’m good,” He looked at her in a way she hadn’t seen him do before, maybe Brody too had grown up “Are you though?” He asked and it actually looked like he cared about what she would say.

Santana was ready to give her practiced answer, the answer she always gave no matter who asked. But she felt drained, like lying would take too much out of her. And there was something about Brody that she couldn’t put her finger on, but made her want to tell him.

“It’s… A lot I guess.” She finally said, her fingers still hovering over the keys of her laptop. “Work is a lot; home life is whatever. You know how it is.” She chuckled dryly before realizing what she said and immediately regretted it. Brody was basically a stranger to her now, why would she tell him about her life.

“Yeah, you look,” She could see Brody stopping to think of a word that wouldn’t insult her “busy.” He finally said. It was quiet between then for a couple of seconds before Brody shrugged. “You wanna go out for a drink later? And maybe talk?”

“Why?” They had hated each other, there wasn’t really a reason for them to get together.

“Because I want to.”

Santana studied him, she didn’t know what it was about Brody, but something intrigued her and honestly, she didn’t feel like going home tonight.

“A drink sounds good. I will probably be at the office late.”

“I’ll pick you up then, give me your number.”

Santana handed over her card without hesitation, she had no idea how she got into this situation but she wasn’t hating it.

“Santana Lopez, Public Relations. Nice.” Brody smiled at her before standing up. “I’ll call you later.”

And just like that he was gone.

*

It was 7.30 when Santana’s phone buzzed and a text message from a number she didn’t know showed on the screen.

_I’ll pick you up in thirty._

Santana had almost forgotten about her drink with Brody, her day had been too crazy to think about much of anything. Still, she changed in to another dress (She always had another set of clothes for unexpected meetings at the office) and checked her make up before getting ready to leave for the day.

When she got out of the building, Brody was already there leaning against a shiny black car. He looked good, Santana noticed. His muscled body fitting perfectly into the white button down he wore.

“Right on time. Good.” He grinned before opening the door to the backseat for her to get in.

“You look good.” Brody said after sitting down next to her and the car started to move. His eyes travelled from her face, down her body and up again. It was fast, almost undetectable, but Santana had always been good at recognizing when someone was checking her out.

“Thanks.” She felt weird being in his presence again, things had changed so much. She had changed. “I’m sorry for the whole Finn thing.” She hated apologizing, but she knew that she needed to in this case.

“Oh that’s forgotten. You were just protecting your friend.” Brody shrugged casually. “It actually made me stop what I was doing. Pushed me to get a real job, or well realer I guess.”

“Right, what is it you do?” Santana asked looking around the car, to the driver and Rolex on Brody’s wrist. Whatever Brody did, he was cashing in on it.

“I own a club, well a couple of them actually.” Brody looked out at the street before meeting her eye again. “If you’re good I’ll tell you more sometime.” He winked before telling the diver to pull over. “We’re here.”

Santana was getting more and more captivated by the man beside her. She still didn’t know what it was but she found herself wanting to do what he wanted.

That feeling didn’t disappear all night, Brody ordered in wine and they talked for a few hours. The talking easily leading to subtle flirting. When they were back in the car and Brody told her to meet him again later that week and Santana nodded, she noted that Brody hadn’t asked, he told her. Just like he told her what to drink and decided where they would go. Santana hadn’t had to make a decision all night, and it felt _so good_.

The second time they met of it was more of the same. They had dinner and even though Santana looked through the menu, Brody ordered for her before she had a chance to talk.

“Why do you do that?” She finally asked after Brody ordered in dessert when she hadn’t mentioned that she wanted any.

“Do what?” She could tell that Brody knew exactly what she was talking about.

“You don’t really ask me anything regarding decisions, you decide everything for me.”

Brody studied her for a few moments, before leaning towards her over the table.

“But don’t you like it?”

Santana didn’t know what to say to that. Because she did.

She kissed him in the car when he dropped her off, and suddenly she was having an affair.

*

They kept meeting up after that, and slowly things changed between them. It started with Brody asking her to wear certain clothes, which she didn’t find that odd. Then he would give her certain tasks, like sending pictures of her lunch or show him the underwear she'd wear that day. Santana didn’t care, in fact she loved it, it left her wet and ready for when she saw him. Plus, the sex was amazing.

Brody was not only hung like a horse, he also knew what do to with it. He would pin her down and fuck her until she was literally begging for release. Sometimes she’d end up with bruises on her tits and thighs, Brody kissed every single one of them.

He would fuck her every which way. Everywhere they wouldn’t get caught and sometimes in places they definitely could. She’d blow him in a bathroom or Brody would get her off with his fingers at a dinner with his friends under the table. But Santana’s favorite was when Brody forced her down and fucked her until she was a blubbering, whimpering mess, begging over and over for his cum.

“I want to go to one of your clubs.” She said one morning as she sipped her coffee naked in bed. Brittany was away for two weeks for work and Brody decided that Santana would stay with him.

“I don’t think you’re ready for that Princess.” Santana blushed at the nickname, he had started to use it before and after an intense fucking session. “They’re not really normal clubs.” Brody smirked and Santana wanted to sit on his face.

“When will I be ready?” She didn’t know why she asked, but Brody always seemed so full of answers.

He leaned in close to her, his lips slowly covering her neck with kisses that left goosebumps in their wake.

“When you’ve let go of all your control and inhibitions.” He whispered against her ear and Santana inhaled sharply. She was suddenly wet and wanting and her hand reached out to touch Brody’s half hard cock.

“No, you need to eat before work.” Brody removed her hand, his grip firm around her wrist.

“But I’d much rather do this. I’ll eat later.” Santana leaned over him, her lips chasing his.

“No. You’re eating.” His voice was firm and it took Santana off guard. “You skip your meals way to often, I don’t like that. You don’t take care of yourself, so I will make sure I do it for you.”

How was Santana supposed to argue with that?

*

The first time it happened, Santana didn’t even know it happened. She had been sleeping with Brody for about a month. She’d had a terrible day at work and Brittany had decided that she just had to go to Lima for the weekend, and as soon as she entered Brody’s apartment she ran into his arms, relieved that she wouldn’t have to think about anything but her and Brody until Monday morning.

“What’s the matter?” Brody stroked her back and kissed the top of her head.

“I hurt all over. I haven’t done anything but run around because people can’t handle their fucking work. And Britt is gone, again.” She looked up at him, her eyes big and shiny and Brody kissed her forehead.

“Bath time.” He carried her into the bath and gently washed her as he sat behind her.  
Santana could feel her eyes drifting close even though she was fighting sleep. Finally she just gave up and relaxed.

“Thank you, daddy.” She sighed before falling asleep against Brody’s strong frame. If she had stayed awake a couple of seconds longer, she’d see Brody’s satisfied smile behind her.

It started to happen more and more after that, almost like she couldn’t control it. She’d call him daddy when they were fucking and the first couple of times she freaked out, that was until she realized that Brody didn’t.

“It doesn’t weird you out?” She asked once when they had coffee.

“No, I was actually surprised it took as long as it did.” When Brody was met with nothing but silence he continued “I’ve always had a feeling about you Lopez. And as I tested you, you confirmed it. You’re a submissive that’s been forced in to a role of control. I’m not saying that you’re not amazing at what you do, but I think you need to try and being the boss at work, and letting go at my place.”

Santana stared at him for a few more seconds. Santana knew about BDSM and the roles enough to know what being a submissive was, but that was about it. And Santana being submissive almost made her laugh.

“What tests did you do? I’m not submissive… Am I?” She sounded defiant and she probably looked it as she crossed her arms across her chest.

“Really San? You do what I tell you all the time. You let me take charge and let go, you beg me when you want to come, all. The. Time.” He studied her as she pouted and chuckled, she didn’t realize that she was being a brat and he found it cute. But he could tell that she needed more of an explanation. “It doesn’t mean you’re weak or that you’re beneath me in any way, shape or form. It means that you trust me enough to me take charge. That sometimes you need someone else to make your decisions.”

“I think you’re crazy, you got it all wrong.” Santana sipped her coffee slowly.

“Tonight, we’ll see.” The confident look on his face didn’t faulter.

*

Santana couldn’t help it. She was buzzing with excitement. Had been ever since Brody had dropped her off at the office with a million thoughts going through her mind. As the hours went, Santana had thought about his words over and over and somewhere deep inside she accepted that maybe Brody was right.

As she entered Brody’s apartment it was quiet, the light dim.

“Brody?” She called out but didn’t get an answer. She could hear noise from the bedroom though so she walked towards it. When she got to Brody’s bedroom, she saw him standing by the huge chest that he had at the bottom of his bed. He was shirtless but still wore the dress pants from work as he was placing stuff out on the bed.

“Brody wha…?”

She was silenced by Brody lifting his hand up.

“You don’t talk.” He said as he started to undo a knot tied around long black rope. He didn’t say anything until he was done and had placed that on the bed as well. Then he turned to Santana and walked towards her until he had her pressed between his body and the wall.

“There are simple rules here Santana. You’re not sure about your role, so we’re going to test it. Nod if you want to.” Santana nodded slowly.

“Good. I will test your limits, not all of them tonight. You will call me Daddy or Brody, and only that. There will be no backtalk. Nod.” She did again without hesitation this time.

“If you truly, and I mean truly want to stop something, you say the word red. If you say stop, even if you beg me to stop, I won’t. Not until you say red.” Brody put a finger under her chin to make sure she looked at him. “This is important, I need you to promise to use that word if it becomes too much.”

“I promise Brody.” Santana was scared, but it was the good kind of scared.

“Good girl.” He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. “Now undress, and then lay on the bed.”

Not even a minute later Santana was on the bed with Brody on top of her. His hands stroking the skin of her outer thigh, up her side, stopping at a breast and then grabbing her hand and holding it above her head. So far Santana was comfortable, this was familiar. When Brody took a hold of her throat and squeezed gently, it suddenly wasn’t anymore, it was new and exciting and she was already getting wet.

“You’re going to be daddy’s good girl aren’t you?” Brody whispered above her. “You’re going to let me teach you and play with you and enjoy everything you have to offer.”

His demeaner had changed, he seemed stronger, more confident than she’d seen him before and it was making her squirm. It must have taken her too long to answer, because suddenly his grip around her throat was tighter and voice louder.

“Aren’t you?”

“Y-yes.” She stuttered out.

“Yes, what?” Brody squeezed once again even harder for good measure.

“Yes Brody.” She drew in a couple of deep breaths when he let go. Her own, much smaller hand touching her throat where she could still feel his hold.

“Don’t tell me you’re forgetting the rules already. Because bad girls get punished.” Brody gestured to the things lying next to her on the bed. “And we wouldn’t want that, now would we?” His voice was bordering on condescending and it made Santana annoyed and turned on at the same time.

Santana eyed the toys, they were stuff she knew but few she had tried. Dildo’s and vibrators, butt plugs, floggers, a cane, nipple clamps, rope, blindfolds and gags and Santana’s fingers were itching to touch it.

“What’s the safe word?” Brody’s voice cut through her thoughts like a knife.

“Red.” She answered immediately, she hadn’t forgotten.

“Good.” Brody leaned in and kissed her roughly and Santana instinctively ran her hands down his back, her long nails digging into the skin. When they broke apart Santana was panting and writhing underneath him, grinding against his still clothed dick.

“I think you’re a little too needy not to be tied up.” Brody was quick in grabbing the black rope and tying her securely in the middle of the bed. “First I think we need to work on self-control, because let’s face it. You have none baby girl.” He grinned when Santana narrowed her eyes at him and he already knew she would argue.

“You’re full of shit.” Santana wasn’t expecting the slap to one of her breasts but it stung and she cried out. “What the fuck dude?” She pulled on her bindings but they weren’t budging.  
Brody had clearly done this before.

Brody’s eyes darkened, a look of determination on his face. He got completely undressed and grabbed one of the wands from beside her before moving up the bed until he was kneeling above her head. Thank fuck for the huge bed he had.

“I said, no backtalk.” Brody made sure there was an extra edge to his voice before grabbing her chin and forced her mouth open so he could shove his cock into it. “If I feel teeth, I swear Santana.” It took less than a few seconds before she was straining her neck in the somewhat awkward position to start sucking him.

Santana ran her tongue along the edges of his cockhead before craning her neck to get more of his huge cock in her mouth. She licked and sucked until he was at full mast and then Brody started to fuck her face. Santana was so busy trying not to gag and choke on his dick that she didn’t notice Brody leaning over her until his fingers were stretching her by now soaked pussy.

“Needy.” He was sounding condescending again and Santana pulled on the bindings. In return she suddenly heard a buzzing and then felt the wand press against her clit.

“You do not cum unless I tell you.” Brody warned before he started to fuck Santana’s face a little harder. He almost got his entire length down her throat as Santana gagged around it. He made sure to pull out all the way pretty often, to make sure Santana could breath and so she could use the safe word if needed.

Santana was lightheaded from arousal, need and the lack of air. Her face was a mess of spit and tears as Brody kept fucking her face. Her throat was hurting and her pussy aching and she couldn’t help but try to grind against the toy. She could feel the orgasm building inside of her. The powerful vibrations getting her closer and closer to the edge in no time at all.

She moaned around his cock, the vibrations from her throat feeling good around Brody’s dick and he groaned. He upped the power on the wand and soon enough Santana’s body was straining on the bed. She wasn’t even trying to keep the orgasm at bay and it made him push the toy harder against her. Santana needed to learn.

Santana came with a muffled moan, her whole body shaking as the vibrations kept the orgasm going until Brody removed it and she slumped on the bed. Her chest was heaving as Brody got off of her and stood by the bed.

“Pathetic. You didn’t even try to control yourself.”

“I-I did.” She argued but the look on Brody’s face made her shut up.

“Don’t lie.” Brody started to undo the bindings and then tugged Santana to him. “Feet on the ground, lean over the bed.” When she didn’t comply, Brody quickly pushed her down.  
“You’re going to fucking listen.” He mumbled before slapping her ass hard, so hard it left a red mark in its wake. Santana cried out but she didn’t move.

Brody grabbed her long black hair and tugged harshly.

“You want my cock Santana?” He ran his cock though her flushed folds. “You want daddy to fuck you?”

“Yes, Brody.” Santana whimpered from his firm, painful hold on her hair. But the pain shot straight down to her center.

“You need to deserve my dick.” His mouth was right by her ear as he spoke and Santana felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. He didn’t have to tell her what she had to do, she already knew. It was something Brody had wanted to do since they started fucking.

“I’ll do it.” She panted out and Brody let go of her hair. She slumped on the bed for a couple of seconds before lifting her head to watch Brody pick out the steel butt plug, a bright red jewel at the end.

“You will wear this until tomorrow, and then I’m taking that ass.” Brody smirked at her. He knew she thought he’d fuck her back door tonight, but he didn’t want to push her too much the first session. Santana had refused any kind of anal play, she said that she had tried it before and it only hurt and felt bad, so that she agreed so easily spoke volumes.

Brody shoved two fingers deep into Santana’s soaked pussy, pumping his fingers a few times and earning a needy whimper as his digits was coated in her arousal. He used her own wetness as lube to stretch her puckered hole.

Santana tensed up when she first felt Brody’s fingers slowly pushing against the ring of muscles. But he took it slow and made sure that she wasn’t too uncomfortable and soon it started feeling kind of good. After getting two fingers in he stopped to grab actual lube to make it as easy for Santana as possible. By the time she felt Brody press the cold metal against her widened hole, she was grinding against the bed, trying to get some relief.

“Are you ready Santana?” Brody held the toy right against her hole, waiting for her to nod until he started pushing the toy into the squirming girl. He got toy in pretty easily. Only stopping once when Santana tensed up before relaxing again. The bright red jewel stood out against Santana’s tan skin and it looked so fucking good Brody had to groan.

“Good girl.” He stroked her back. “How does it feel?” He tugged on the plug gently and Santana moaned.

“Weird, but good.” In fact it felt so good that Santana actually wanted Brody to fuck her ass. But she wouldn’t let him know that. “Can you fuck me now?”

Brody slapped her ass again and she jumped.

“Manners.” He reminded her, but was already positioning himself behind her. It wasn’t for her, he needed to fuck her as much as Santana needed him to.

“Please daddy, fuck me.” It rolled off her tongue easy and soon enough Brody’s cock was stretching her pussy open.

“You’re so fucking tight baby” Brody moaned, Santana was always tight, but with the plug pressing against his cock, he was in fucking heaven. He fucked her hard, his cock bottoming out on each stroke and Santana was meeting his every thrust. Brody looked down at where his cock was disappearing into the Latina and his cock was shiny with her wetness.

Santana didn’t know what was happening. Everything felt so good, the plug, Brody’s cock, the way he was talking to her and she knew it wouldn’t be long until she came again. She was gripping the sheets of the bed as she moaned louder and louder, her body straining.

“You feel so fucking good.” She moaned into the bed, not even sure if Brody heard her. Santana felt her orgasm building inside of her, the heat in her stomach expanding quickly. She was sure she was dripping onto the floor by now. She had never been this turned on in her life.

Brody could feel her tightening around his cock and he grinned. Santana really didn’t have any self-control.

“You’re not cuming without permission.” He reminded her right before grabbing her hips and holding her still as he started to thrust harder into her. He knew it wasn’t fair, but she needed to learn.

It was too late, even if Santana wanted to keep her orgasm at bay, she couldn’t and she came screaming out. She muffled her noises into the bed as she shook between the bed and Brody’s body. Her legs were giving out and she could feel Brody easily picking her up she was laying completely on the bed and Brody was straddling her thighs.

Brody didn’t stop. He knew he should have, he should have probably stopped when she started to cum, to stop it, but Santana’s tight snatch felt too fucking good and in the end his need for pleasure won out. He held her down with his hands, not letting Santana recover and instead fucked her into the bed. Brody could feel his balls tightening and he groaned out as he chased his own orgasm.

Santana continued to whimper and moan, she was exhausted but it felt good, too good. She could already feel her third orgasm starting to build, Brody’s big cock fucking her closer and closer to the edge.

Brody groaned as his orgasm got closer, when he finally came, he groaned loudly as he buried his cock deep inside Santana. His cum spurted from his cock in long thick ropes until he collapsed on top of her.

When Santana felt Brody filling her up, she came again. She cried out as she felt his warm cum filling her needy snatch, her contracting pussy sucking it in deeper.

They laid panting together for a few seconds, before Brody rolled off of her. He laughed breathily as he looked at Santana’s still twitching body.

“Oh no, you’re not a sub at all.” He slapped her ass playfully.

“Shut up.” Santana whined and then shivered when she felt Brody’s cum start to leak out of her.

*

The next day Santana woke up with Brody’s body wrapped around her. She quickly went through last night’s ordeal in her mind and she felt herself clenching around nothing. She turned in Brody’s arms and kissed his lips gently, wanting him to wake up.

“It’s Saturday, we’re sleeping in.” Brody mumbled, not opening his eyes.

“But I’m awake, and some parts of you are as well.” Santana grabbed his hard cock and jerked it a couple of time.

“No baby girl. I did not give you permission.” This time Brody was looking at her and Santana quickly stopped.

“No fair.” She pouted but removed her hand.

“Deal with it Princess.” Brody knew that Santana wouldn’t go back to sleep and that she wouldn’t let him sleep either so he stretched before sitting up. “Show me the plug.”

Santana eagerly turned so she was facing away from him, happily thinking that she’d get to play.

Brody hummed behind her, the plug was still firmly in place and he tugged on it, stopping when Santana moaned. Deciding that it was probably best to take it out, he tugged gently until it popped out. Santana’s ass was slightly gaping and begging to be fucked, but that would have to wait.

“Shower and breakfast.” He stated and the tone in his voice made Santana nod instead of argue.

*

After breakfast Brody led her back to the bedroom. He had driven Santana crazy all morning, pulling her nipples and stroking over her center while they showered, pressing his hard cock against her backside when she was pouring coffee, and Santana was already a mess of arousal.

“Get on the bed, face down, ass up.” Brody ordered and Santana quickly climbed on the bed but kept her eyes on him. She watched as Brody bent down to look through the chest and she swallowed hard when she saw him holding a black flogger in his hand. It amazed her how quickly Brody changed from what she was used to, to the even more confident dom she saw now.

“Tell me, how many times did you cum last night?” Brody was stroked the leather over her back, down her ass and tickling her feet.

“Th-three times daddy.” Santana bit her lip as goosebumps erupted on her skin.

“That’s right. And did I give you permission to cum any of those three times?” He pressed the flogger against her pussy, not surprised that it was wet.

“None, daddy.” She whimpered, scared and excited about what was coming.

“Hmm, I do believe that you’re going to have to be punished for that.” Brody had decided on the punishment before falling asleep, but it was fun teasing Santana, getting her worried.

“Five hits with the flogger,” He stopped for a moment, watching Santana’s body relax a little “for each orgasm.” And just like that Santana straightened on the bed, like he assumed she would.

“That’s not fair, fifteen when I’ve never been hit with something like that?” She tried grabbing the flogger but Brody held it away from her and instead she put her hands on his chest and leaned on him.

“Yes. You didn’t even try to control yourself. It will be a good lesson.” Brody ignored her pouting, even though he kind of wanted to kiss her when she looked like that. “If we’re going to do this, you need to learn that my rules are what goes, and every time you disobey or argue, there will be punishments. And each time I will make it worse.” Brody stroked her cheek gently before backing away from her.

“In position Princess.” It took a few seconds but Santana listened. “Tell me the safe word.”

“Red.” Santana said it clearly.

“Good girl. Now I want you to count out every single hit. If you don’t, I will hit until you say the number.” Brody didn’t give her any more time, he quickly hit her ass with the flogger, enjoying the noise it made as it touched her skin.

Santana whimpered as the flogger stung, but it didn’t hurt like she thought it would.

“One.”

The next hit wasn’t that bad either and she counted out. It wasn’t until about the sixth hit that it started to hurt and by the tenth, she was crying out.

“Eleven!” She cried as her body instinctively moved forward but she forced herself to get back in position. She didn't want to disappoint him by not taking her punishment.

Brody watched Santana’s red ass and he was proud of her. She had lines on her thighs and hips but her butt cheeks were bright red and it looked beautiful against her tan skin. He came down with the flogger on the back of her thighs, a place he knew hurt more.

“Ahh fucking…” She gritted her teeth, the hit taking her by surprise and then she heard the swooshing of the flogger in the air hitting her in the same spot.

“Twelve, fuck twelve!” She sobbed, mad that she got an extra hit.

The remaining three hits were the hardest, landing on her cheeks in rapid succession and when she finally screamed out the last number, Santana collapsed on the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. It hurt a lot but she also cried because she had disappointed him.

Brody quickly got on the bed, he pulled her to him so she was facing him and held her.

“You did so good baby.” He whispered “I’m so proud of you.” Brody really was. He thought she’d want to stop, to pull away, but she hadn’t. It showed more trust than anything they’d done so far. He continued to hold her and whisper calming things until Santana stopped crying and clung to him.

“Are you okay?” He asked once she was calm enough.

Santana nodded against his chest. Her ass stung but she was okay, she actually felt a sense of accomplishment for making it through and that Brody was proud of her.

“Do you know why you got punished.” Again, Santana nodded. “Will you do it again?” Santana shook her head and Brody chuckled. “Did you lose your speech?”

Santana smiled as she looked up at him.

“I’m okay, I know why I got punished and I won’t do it again.”

“Cheeky.” Brody smiled back and pinched her cheek. “I’m going to get a cream to help with the stinging and then we should watch a movie or something.” He quickly went to the bathroom and came back. He gently put the cream over her buttom, it was hot under his touch and Brody felt his dick twitch, but ignored it. Santana clearly wasn’t in the right headspace.

“Movie time.”

*

The day went fast, Brody and Santana spending it just relaxing in each other’s company. Santana clung to Brody, never wanting him far away and Brody happily obliged.

When eating dinner, Santana sat in his lap, not feeling hungry but ate because Brody told her to, and he fed her each bite.

“Thank you, daddy.” She mumbled into his neck “For today.”

“The day isn’t over Princess.” Brody stroked her side as he nipped at her bottom lip. “We still have some playing to do, if you want.”

“Mhmm.” Santana smiled before getting up and dragging Brody to the bedroom, excited about what he had planned.

Brody trapped her in place once they reached the bed, stopping her from climbing up on it. He held her back against his front as he kissed along her neck.

“I want your ass.” Santana froze in his hold, but as his lips continued to trail along her skin she relaxed. He was gentle with the plug, he knew when to slow down and it had felt good having the plug in her ass yesterday, and with that thought in mind, Santana nodded.

“Good, lay on your back.” He didn’t tell her, but he wanted to be able to look at her face, to make sure she wasn’t hurting and to see her face when she came with his cock in her ass.

Brody made quick work in getting her ready. He started by licking along her center, not at all surprised that she was already wet. He sucked on her clit for a few moments, enjoying her breathless moans before he started to lick over her puckered hole. It was still a bit loose from the plug which would make things easier. Like the night before, he prepped her with his fingers, first one, then two and lastly three.

When Brody finally decided that she was ready, Santana was grinding into his touch on the bed, getting restless and needing more. He covered his already hard cock in lube, groaning at the feeling.

“Ready?”

“Yes Brody.” Because _oh my god_ was she ready. Santana laid back and tried to relax when she felt the head of his cock pressing against her widened whole. His fingers had been fine, but she knew that his cock was bigger than that and that it might hurt.

Brody didn’t look away as he pushed against her hole, and in one slow thrust his cockhead was pressing inside of her.

“Fuck…” Santana said under her breath, it hurt and burned, but not as bad as she had remembered, still Brody stopped moving and she appreciated that. After a few moments she nodded for him to keep going.

Brody slowly pushed his cock deeper and deeper inside of her, he didn’t stop until he was completely buried in her ass. It felt fucking phenomenal, her ass was clenching rhythmically around his cock,

“You did it, how does it feel?” Brody ran his hand up her stomach and to one of her tits, gently teasing a nipple to get her to relax.

“It hurts,” She whimpered, “but it’s okay, if you go slow.” She meant it, every second that passed made it easier and as she focused on relaxing and Brody’s touch, he started to slowly thrust his cock in and out of her.

After a few minutes the pain was almost completely gone and instead pleasure was starting to spread throughout her body.

“You like it San?” Brody noticed the change in her body but he wanted to be one hundred percent sure.

“Yeah, so good.” She answered breathily and Brody started to thrust a bit harder.

Brody leaned over her, quickly kissing her lips before leaning down and started to suck on her nipples, moving from one to the other as he continued to up his pace.

Santana wrapped her legs around his waist, the position making Brody fuck in to her deeper and the guttural moan that escaped caught her off guard. It felt so good being fucked in the ass, Santana almost regretted not having done this all along. Her nails scratched along his back, knowing that there would be evidence of their fucking after and it turned her on.

“Brody, more please.” She didn’t know how he could possibly give her more but Brody didn’t disappoint. He let go of her tit and straightened, one hand stroking down her body until he found her clit and started to rub in fast circles.

“Fuck!” She arched on the bed, the added stimulation making her empty pussy clench around nothing as her orgasm built.

“That’s it, fucking take my cock.” Brody grunted above her, watching her tits jiggle with each hard thrust. He already felt her tightening around him but he wasn’t surprised. The added tightness made it hard for him not to want to just fuck her until he blew his load though. He didn’t know what it was about Santana, but she always made him cum faster than any other woman he’d been with.

Santana strained on the bed, her muscles were tensing as Brody fucked her ass so hard she was surprised that she didn’t slide of the bed. The heat in her stomach was building and spreading throughout her body quickly.

“Brody, can I cum please?” She learned her lesson, Brody controlled her pleasure.

Brody smirked when she asked and rewarded her by rubbing her clit harder.

“Good girl, cum.” His voice was strained, his own orgasm building faster than he wanted.

Santana didn’t need any more encouragement. She came screaming his name so loud she was sure the neighbors heard her. She felt her orgasm everywhere as her body shook and tensed at the same time, her ass clenching hard around Brody’s cock and her pussy clenching around nothing.

“Fuck San.” Brody moaned, the clenching around his cock being the last push he needed to shoot his load into Santana’s still vibrating ass. His orgasm was hard, his cock erupting and shooting sticky white cum deep inside her back door, coating her ass until he was completely empty.

It was silent in the room, the only noise being their combined panting until Santana spoke.

“Can we do it again?”

Brody just laughed.

*

It continued a long time after that. Santana snuck off to meet him, or when she had to go away for work Brody came with her and when Brittany was away Santana stayed with him.  


She didn’t know how it would end, all she knew was that she didn’t want it to.


End file.
